Twin Sabers
'Basic Information' *'Moveset:' Lu Xun *'Advanced Skill:' Rally - Slowly recovers the life of allied troops, lieutenants, officers, and generals (if present in battle). Does not regen life of allied players. 'Basic Stats' 'Upgrade Stats' Note: The above values are averages. Some weapons found in battle may vary in upgrade stats by +/- 1. (The numbers under the stat columns indicate the upgrade slots) 'Pictures' 'Weapon Info' 'Emblems' 'Moveset' Note: *'Stagger' - Enemy weapon gets pushed up and they lean backwards. Hitting them before they can fully recover will cause them to be juggled. *'Stun' - Enemy is dazed with stars over their head and unable to move. Any attack while in this state will cause them to be juggled. *'Knock back' - Sends the enemy backwards away from you. Usually ending a combo. *'Launch' - Knocks the enemy up in the air setting them up for a juggle. *'Rotation Lock' - Inability to turn your character during the animation. *'Element' - If weapon is imbued with an orb or element, the element can be activated on this attack. "O" indicates the attack has this effect on the enemy. *'Super Armor' - Super Armor status. Cannot be flinched by normal attacks while performing this. *'Collapse/Burn Out/Knockdown' - An attack may have one of these 3 effects. Collapse = fall to the ground similar to dying, can continuously combo with another attack with this effect, can be done in almost any state except juggle. Burn Out = causes the enemy to crumple to the ground while on fire, next hit causes a juggle. Knockdown = enemy is swept off of their feet instantly falling straight down. *Charge 1 and Charge 6 depend on the Emblem *Charge 3 gets longer with Combo upgrades. Can end Charge 3 prematurely if you don't continue to press Charge Attack. 'Siege Damage' This section is for the number of attacks will land on structures and juggernauts when used on them. 'Unrivaled Generals Moveset' This section is to list any differences in moveset if you are using a Spirit of the general or the chance you become the general from a Musou Soul during Survival Match. * Differences from normal moveset Charge 1 shoots a floating red orb with innate fire element. * Emblems to mimic Generals moveset E6: Eclipse (Input 1) 'Musou' Note: True Musou will deal fire damage in addition to having the same animation as the normal Musou, the finisher however is different. 'Musou Length' This table lists the musou stat and how much musou is needed to increase the number of hits in your musou. (Assuming you use the full bar when you musou.) Do note that the musou stat values here may not necessarily be the lowest threshold needed on the musou stat to increase the number of musou hits. It's just a guaranteed stat that has been tested. 'Video Demonstration' 'Motion Damage Values' *D = Dash attack, N# = Normal attack, E# = Evolution attack, JN = Jump Normal, JC = Jump Charge, C# = Charge attack, True = True Musou. *What do these values mean? They determine how much damage you do per swing. Refer to the Battle Mechanics page for more details. *The N in the values represents each hit in multi-hit attacks such as jump charges, C3s, and Musous. The final number is the finisher of the combo. *E8 always causes the enemy to be juggled often causing the E9 hit to do 50% damage. The value that is written in the table is the estimated value that E9 would cause if the enemy was not being juggled 'Temper Builds' 'Capture/Showdown/Destroy' 'Defeat' 'Confront/Survival Match' Note: 'Builds listed here are the number of stars you should put in each stat. The order goes: Attack, Damage, Defense, Life, Musou. So a build of "43320" means to put: 4 stars in Attack, 3 stars in Damage, 3 stars in Defense, 2 stars in Life, and 0 stars in Musou. For paired up modes a circle denotes which mode the build is specified for. Tips 'PvP/Confront C3 has hyper armor so use that to your advantage. Musou can do high damage, but make sure the opponent does not have musou as they can cancel into their musou if they are being hit. The best way to kill people is to get an Attack x2 and target people who have no musou. While they are attacking use your musou and Attack x2. Recommended to use Granite Belt for I. Rod musou spammers. When you get hit by their musou just stay on their ground and once they finish, activate Attack x2 and your musou and you should kill them in one musou. They won't be able to do anything because they have no more musou bar. 'Capture' Perhaps one of the best Capture weapons in the game. Its high speed, quick flask upgrades, dash attack, C3 hyper armor, Jump Charge, and emblems are suited for Capture make it the perfect weapon for Capture. Use a Storage Flask or Ginseng to have a Defense upgrade or combo upgrade from the start of the match and rush. Use C3 to get around juggernaut fire. On a level 4 weapon and above, using 4 damage upgrades will allow you to take a tower down in two non-upgraded C3s. Use your C3 on officers and captain bases. Wait for them to recover from the stagger and then use it again. This is so you don't knock them down and waste time. Repeat until they die. When facing base defenders run around, and when they start chasing you quickly turn around and do your dash attack. Many players will not see it coming and be stunned. Allowing you to continue to focus on taking the base while they recover. Category:Weapon